Storm -ShortStory-
by Okisawa Hinari
Summary: [Elsanna] Una noche de verano, una discoteca, y una puerta congelada al final del pasillo.
1. Primer acto

_No suelo hacer Oneshots pero el alcohol fue el culpable, ojala sea de su agrado._

 _Disfruten._

 _*Frozen no me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **STORM**_

Aun sentía el olor a alcohol en mis labios mientras recorría aquel lugar. También ese picor amargo de un cigarrillo barato. Llegar a ese lugar era algo típico. Las salidas con Kristoff siempre terminaban ahí desde que empezaron a tener la edad suficiente para entrar. El sonido de la música aun la mantenía cuerda, atenta, perceptiva. Era parecida a la música de The Police, pero no estaba realmente segura.

Cuando vio a Hans bajando por las escaleras del sector VIP todo a su alrededor dejó de parecerle usual.

Eso era extraño. Normalmente Hans hacía de las suyas, y sus negocios no terminaban tan temprano. Lo sabía muy bien.

Su rostro se veía confuso, irritado, y claramente lastimado. Algo le había ocurrido.

El alcohol le hacía parecer una especie de detective. Claramente no uno muy bueno. Ninguna persona cuerda subiría las escaleras sabiendo que puede ser vista por aquellos ojos atentos de los guardias. Daba igual. El alcohol también la volvía un poco más rápida, mas ágil, o quizás ya se habría tropezado, llamando la atención de media discoteca.

Se quedó agachada en un rincón, aprovechando su poca altura, mimetizando su cabello pelirrojo con las paredes. Cuando uno de los guardias dejó de mirar en su dirección, aprovechó de avanzar.

Avanzó hasta el final del pasillo. Un lugar en el que ya nadie entraba. En el que nadie tenía permiso.

El cuarto de Hans.

Puso la mano en la puerta. Un frio le recorrió la espalda. Un escalofrió que le caló hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

Nunca le había ocurrido algo así. Era nuevo.

Diferente.

Sacó una horquilla de su cabello y la llevó a la cerradura. Un par de movimientos y escuchó un leve clic compitiendo contra la música.

Abrió la puerta levemente. Con su respiración agitada y ansiosa.

Realmente era una tonta, llegar y meterse donde posiblemente estaba la persona que había herido a Hans. Su cerebro también se dañaba con el alcohol.

Una ráfaga de viento helado llevó su flequillo hacía atrás. Cerró los ojos con la sorpresa y el miedo de que algún elemento desconocido cayera dentro de sus globos.

"Vete."

Escuchó una voz suave y a la vez fuerte. Irritada. Una voz aterrorizada.

Abrió los ojos para inspeccionar. Se dio cuenta que contenía la respiración cuando el aire que estaba dentro de sí salió a la superficie como una nube. Era como si de la nada el invierno la sorprendiera. Como si su camiseta oliva ya no fuera útil en lo más mínimo contra aquel frio. Contra aquella tormenta.

Unos ojos azules la observaban. Con miedo. Una mano pálida estaba a solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Dispuesta a atacarla, utilizando una posición defensiva. No, no parecía que quisiera atacarla en lo más mínimo. Como si quisiera protegerse de hacer algo que no pretendiera hacer.

¿Quién era esa mujer?

Era como ver a una ninfa. Como ver a una diosa. Como ver a una mujer fascinante en una revista popular. No era la clase de chica que uno se encontraría en el bus o en una discoteca de mala clase.

"Aléjate."

Volvió a escuchar la voz. La mano empezaba a caer bajo su propio peso, incapaz de mantener su posición. No dejó de mirar los ojos de la chica ni por un segundo. Eran lo más impresionante que tenía. Eran una luz en la oscuridad de la habitación. Combinando con el azul de las paredes, con el hielo del lugar.

Intentaba encontrar las palabras, pero se sentía muy estúpida. Qué diablos, de seguro se veía como una estúpida. Probablemente tenía la boca entreabierta y las mejillas rojas.

Siempre lograba sorprenderse a sí misma siendo más tonta de lo normal.

Había unos picos de hielo derritiéndose lentamente, mojando el alfombrado. Era como si se hubiese llevado a cabo una guerra ahí dentro. Una habitación bañada en escarcha, polvo y sangre.

"… ¿Estas herida?" Habló apenas siendo consciente de lo rasposa de su voz. Como si no la hubiese usado en meses.

"Vete, es la última vez que lo diré."

La chica pasó una de sus manos por su plateado cabello. Sin querer terminó imitándola, pero dejó su mano a medio camino al darse cuenta de la poca irrigación de sangre que tenía. Sus dedos comenzaban a tornarse azules. Era gracioso. Su cuerpo estaba congelándose ahí dentro, pero algo en su rostro aun la mantenía caliente.

"¿Tu hiciste esto?"

Volvió a ignorar las peticiones de la rubia, atacándola con preguntas. Estaba demasiado ensimismada observando a la chica y su alrededor. No podía simplemente hacerle caso y perder la oportunidad de saber más al respecto.

La chica se abrazó a sí misma, temblando, intentando protegerse. Su rostro cada vez caía en una confusión más grande. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, llenas de vida. No había ninguna señal de frio en toda su anatomía. Era parte de ella, eso era seguro.

Solo demostraba miedo y cansancio. Quizás no había forma en que la extraña chica de hielo le dirigiera la palabra amistosamente, pero no tenía mucho que perder. Estaba demasiado curiosa.

"¿Hans te hizo daño?"

Su mirada se oscureció con la pregunta. El frio aumentó. El miedo aumentó. Los vidrios de la habitación estaban completamente escarchados. Congelados. Miró hacia el pasillo, dándose cuenta que el hielo empezaba a salir por el marco de la puerta. La cerró de golpe, intentando prevenir que alguien viera el fenómeno desde fuera. Dejando a ambas encerradas en aquel cuarto.

La chica dio un salto con el golpe y volvió a levantar las manos, dispuesta a atacar.

No le estaba yendo bien intentando calmar a esa chica. Bueno, tampoco estaba intentándolo correctamente. Solo hacía todo por inercia.

"No te preocupes, si vuelve yo me encargo, es un idiota de todas formas."

Dio un paso al frente, mientras la chica retrocedía.

"Aléjate. Es en serio, soy peligrosa."

No pudo evitar soltar una risa.

"A mí me pareces muy linda." Nuevamente era el alcohol el que hablaba por ella, pero no era su culpa, de verdad pensaba eso.

"… ¿Qué?"

Nuevamente esa mueca de confusión. Claro que debía estar confusa.

"Soy Anna, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

La chica frunció el entrecejo, bajando los brazos, sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba con el cerebro de la pelirroja frente a ella.

"Estas congelándote aquí dentro, debes irte."

Quiso reírse ante la mueca seria de la rubia, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Algo lo evitaba.

"De acuerdo, Estás Congelándote Aquí Dentro, ¿No tienes un apodo o algo? Algo más corto, claro"

Su risa al fin salió de su garganta. Como si el peso que estaba ahí dentro, desapareciera. No era casualidad. Era realmente el frio que no la dejaba. Realmente estaba congelándose, pero por alguna razón ya no era tan intenso. Ya no era tan fuerte.

Los ojos azules brillaron levemente. Casi de manera imperceptible. Un dejo infantil. Algo distinto.

El aire se empezó a sentir menos denso, y el hielo dejaba de estar tan congelado. Así mismo parecía que la rubia tenía menos miedo.

"Mi nombre es Elsa."

Sus labios se curvaron. Tan imperceptiblemente como el brillo en sus ojos. Se sintió realizada con el hecho. Un hito.

"Lindo nombre."

Le dio una sonrisa y miró alrededor. Caminó hasta un armario antiguo. Escuchó los pasos de la chica alejándose un poco, manteniendo la distancia. Puso sus manos, ahora rojas en vez de azules, en la madera, y comenzó a empujar.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Faltan un par de horas para que la fiesta se acabe, y ahí podremos salir tranquilas, Hans aún debe estar rondando."

Bloqueó la puerta con el armario mientras la chica la miraba desde uno de los rincones de la habitación.

"Puedo cuidarme sola."

Se sacudió las manos, sacándose una capa de polvo, antes de volver a mirar a los orbes azules.

"Sé que puedes, pero lo que sea que hagas, te dejó cansada, deberías dormir."

"Y tú deberías irte."

Le dio otra sonrisa.

"La puerta está bloqueada, es una lástima."

Frunció el entrecejo de nuevo. Mas irritada aún. La había sacado de quicio. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Eso era un don, junto con su terquedad.

"Puedes morir si te quedas aquí, está muy frio para ti. No puedo controlarlo."

Se acercó a ella lentamente para no asustarla. Ambas miradas se juntaron. Le dio sonrisa que demostrara toda la confianza que era capaz de tener. Y si, tenía mucha confianza. Sobre todo luego de que la chica, antes asustada y descontrolada, le diera un atisbo de sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, Elsa, juntas podemos detener esta tormenta."

* * *

 _..._

 _Gracias por leer esta mini historia. Fue algo fugaz, ojala les haya gustado._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	2. Segundo acto

No confiaba en nadie. No podía evitarlo.

Desde que sus padres la alejaron de todo el mundo por el simple hecho de nacer de esa forma.

Si, la alejaron por nacer como un monstruo.

Se vio enfrascada en la multitud sin darse cuenta. Solo quería ver un rostro amable. Solo quería sentir la brisa de la ciudad. Solo quería sentirse viva.

Quería sentirse normal.

Era difícil. Pero al ver a ese chico bien parecido, con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintió que ese era su día. Que era ahora o nunca. Que era la oportunidad de vivir un poco.

La invitó a tomar un café. Se reprimió varias veces, pero un día, luego de uno de sus miles de mensajes de texto, terminó aceptando. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

No podía seguir así, alejándose. Sintiéndose tan diferente como sus padres le dijeron que era.

Él la miraba con gusto. Con cariño.

Era una relación desinteresada. Llena de detalles.

Fue atento.

Fue respetuoso.

Como nadie lo había sido en muchos años. Como nadie lo había sido nunca.

Luego simplemente todo se fue a negro.

Se vio encerrada en una habitación. En la oscuridad. La puerta la separaba del resto del mundo. Solo oía una música difusa que traspasaba las paredes. Las vibraciones hacían que el alfombrado palpitara en un ritmo constante.

La cama se sentía extraña. Era obvio, no era su cuarto, lo tenía claro. El lugar no se parecía en lo más mínimo a algún lugar antes visitado.

Miró nuevamente la puerta.

Empezó a desesperarse.

En parte era tranquilizador estar encerrada. Podía recordar la voz de su padre diciéndole que mientras estuviese al otro lado de la puerta no podría herir a nadie. Quiso reír, pero ni siquiera era capaz de esbozar una sonrisa. ¿Alguna vez había sonreído siquiera?

No tenía ninguna razón para sonreír.

El monstruo debía permanecer encerrado. Así eran las cosas.

No escuchó paso alguno. Ningún vestigio de alguien acercarse. Simplemente la puerta de abrió de manera brusca. Como una ráfaga. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. Estaba asustada. Estaba en terreno desconocido, y no recordaba nada después de haber salido con Hans.

Su cerebro hizo clic demasiado tarde.

Ahí estaba Hans. Sonriendo de manera tosca. De manera perversa. Era repulsivo verlo. Ver esa cara de él, luego de haber llevado esa mascara durante tantas semanas.

"Despertaste, Elsa."

Estaba aterrorizada. Pero debía controlarlo. Debía hacerlo.

 _Contrólalo, no tengas miedo, no dejes que salga._

Siguió diciéndose a sí misma mientras aferraba sus manos a la sabana de la cama.

Podía sentir como su cuerpo se iba saliendo de control.

El estrés era suficiente para hacer que el monstruo saliera. No podía, o todo terminaría peor. Tenía que terminar todo eso de la manera más calmada posible.

"¿Q-que quieres de mí?"

Su sonrisa creció considerablemente.

"Eres tan inocente, pero no imaginé que tanto."

Apretó la mandíbula. Esos ojos oscurecidos por el entorno empezaban a formar parte de lo que serían sus próximas pesadillas.

No entendía lo que pasaba por su mente. Él sabía mejor que nadie que ella no tenía nada. A menos que fuese en el tema económico. Ahí podría entender sus acciones. Sus padres habían sido importantes. Grandes accionistas, empresarios, trabajadores de esfuerzo. Era lo único que podía pasársele por la mente.

"¿Quieres mi dinero?"

"Oh, querida, si, sabes que eso quiero, y pretendía tenerlo de una manera pacífica, pero eres tan cerrada que me es cada vez más difícil e irritante el conseguirlo."

Se quedó mirándolo, perpleja. Si, era verdad. Su insistencia era demasiada. Pero iba demasiado bien. Pensó que no sería como los demás.

Se equivocó.

Aquellos que normalmente se acercaban por quien era, luego la pisoteaban por el suelo al darse cuenta de su personalidad fría y severa. No podía hacer nada. Así había sido criada. Mientras menos se acercarán a ella, era mejor.

Así nadie saldría lastimado.

No fue herida lo suficiente así que pudo mantenerlo encerrado. Nadie lo sabía. Rogaba que fuese así de nuevo. Que nada se saliera de control

¿Qué iba a decir la gente? ¿Cómo iban a tildarla si alguien la veía? No quería iniciar una cacería de brujas.

"Supongo que tendré que hacer las cosas por las malas, de todas formas, no tienes a nadie. A nadie le importará si desapareces."

Hans se movió por la habitación. Como un animal. Se movía erráticamente. Pisaba con fuerza. Sus ojos apenas pestañeaban.

Empezó a temer por su vida.

Cada vez que hacía un movimiento brusco, sus manos se humedecían por el miedo. Las sabanas ya estaban mojadas. Se formaba una capa de escarcha en sus dedos que mantenía todo húmedo.

Intentó apegarse lo más posible al respaldo de la cama. Lo más alejada del hombre. Lo más protegida.

Vio vapor saliendo de la boca de Hans. Maldición. Ya no podía más. La situación estaba saliéndose de control.

"Por favor, Hans, si quieres mi dinero, puedes tenerlo, no lo necesito."

"Eso no sería satisfactorio. Planeo quedarme con todo de todas formas. Inclusive con tu cuerpo."

El castaño terminó subiéndose a la cama. Arrastrándose, con sus ojos desorbitados.

Atacó.

Sus manos casi la alcanzan.

Dio un salto, arrinconándose en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Librándose del agarre.

"No me toques."

Si llegaba a tocarla, estaría perdida. No lo dejaría.

"Prometo que te gustará. Luego simplemente te quedaras dormida para siempre."

De un salto llegó a su lado. Respirando alteradamente. El vapor salía sin parar. Estaba tan enfrascado en su persecución que no era consciente del frio a su alrededor.

"Me gustas, Elsa, eres linda y todo, pero creo que lo nuestro no funcionará."

La agarró de la mandíbula. No se dio cuenta.

Solo sintió el dolor.

Sus huesos crujieron dentro de su rostro.

Luego escuchó el quejido de su atacante.

Era demasiado tarde.

El monstruo la necesitaba para vivir.

Una pared de hielo se formó entre ambos. Los ojos de Hans estaban sorprendidos y temerosos.

Era el vivo recuerdo de la mirada de su madre cuando usó sus poderes por primera vez. Seguida por la mirada de odio y desprecio de su padre cuando hirió por casualidad a su pequeña hermana. Dejándole un recuerdo plateado permanente en su cabeza.

Luego la alejaron de ella, luego la alejaron de todos.

Quiso reprimir los recuerdos. Quiso hacerlo. Pero ya era tarde. El dolor comenzaba a suprimirle los pulmones. Su respiración estaba sin control.

El monstruo había salido.

Sus ojos solo podían ver a Hans.

Aun sentía el dolor que había dejado en su mandíbula. Su cuerpo se movía por sí solo. Su poder se desbocaba.

Ya no era un secreto.

Los picos de hielo se formaban en las paredes, en el suelo, en el techo. El frio ya era demasiado fuerte. La ventisca movía al hombre de un lado a otro. Arrasando con algunos objetos. Moviendo el polvo de lado a otro.

Se quedó ahí. Parada. Inerte en aquella esquina. Mirando como su poder hacía añicos la seguridad de su atacante.

Él le diría a los demás. Le diría a todos. Llamaría a la policía. No debía dejarlo salir. No debía. Su vida estaría arruinada.

No.

Ella no era una asesina.

No iba a ser igual de repulsiva que Hans. No. No iba a permitirlo.

La ventisca se detuvo, dejando al chico tambaleando en esquina opuesta, intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando lo hizo se levantó. Sus ojos se encontraron. Él se tomó el tiempo de arreglarse el cabello, aun con aquella expresión de miedo e incredulidad. Unos raspones sangrantes en su cara, y sudor corriéndole por la sien.

Se veía aún más atemorizante que antes.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Eres un monstruo!"

La palabra resonó en su mente, como lo había hecho miles de veces.

Si, era un monstruo. No había forma alguna que pudiese hacer su vida normal sin hacerle daño a alguien. Sin asustar a alguien. Sin ser un fenómeno.

Sus manos temblaban, y sus piernas comenzaban a flaquearle. Estaba agotada. El poder consumía su energía. Consumía su mente.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Él había huido. La había encerrado nuevamente. Había utilizado una llave. Nadie la rescataría.

¿Quién querría salvarla de todas formas?

Ni siquiera existía alguien en el mundo que la aceptara por quien era. Mucho menos alguien querría cuidarla.

Sintió las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, pero no alcanzaron a caer. La temperatura siguió bajando. Su miedo siguió creciendo.

Él iba a volver. Iba a decirle a todos. Iba a hacerle daño.

Iba a volver a matarla y cumplir sus objetivos.

No quería.

No quería morir. No estaba preparada.

Su vida siempre había sido una mierda desde el inicio. No quería morir sin haber tenido una vida de verdad. Una vida de la que pudiese sentirse orgullosa. Realizada.

Escuchó algo en la puerta. Como alguien metiendo una llave. Alguien queriendo deshacer las ataduras de la puerta. Probablemente era Hans. Temió por su vida.

Puso sus manos frente a ella.

Si venía con alguien más era su fin.

No era capaz de descongelar todo su alrededor y fingir que era una chica normal. No lo era. No era capaz. Siempre que lo intentaba, terminaba empeorándolo.

La puerta se abrió.

Una chica entró a la habitación. Fue atacada por el viento congelado. Por el frio contrastante del lugar.

No podía permitir que ella, que no tenía nada que ver, pudiese ser lastimada por su monstruo sin control. Había cosas que no debía ver en esa habitación, incluyéndose.

"Vete"

Los ojos turquesa se abrieron de golpe. Brillaban con una magia, con una inocencia, con un entusiasmo que no había visto hace años.

Simplemente la chica se quedó ahí, de pie, mirándola a los ojos. No se movía. Solo que mantenía con su mirada fija y sus labios entreabiertos.

Le dio otra advertencia. No podía dejar que la chica se acercara más, sin embargo, cada vez era más difícil mantenerse de pie. El cansancio era demasiado. No podía mantenerla a raya.

La chica habló por primera vez. Su voz sonaba rasposa. Probablemente lastimada por el frio. Ella tenía que salir de ahí, o sería demasiado tarde. Podría enfermarse, o darle hipotermia.

Iba a morir si se quedaba ahí.

Le dijo que se fuera, de la manera más cortante y amenazante que pudiese. Estaba estresándose más de lo que creía posible. No solo estaba Hans, si no que ahora aparecía esa chiquilla de la nada a meter la nariz donde no le correspondía.

Estaba mirando sus manos azules por el frio. No entendía como la chica no se movía. Estaba ahí, congelándose, y no retrocedía ni un solo centímetro. No parecía asustada. No parecía ni siquiera lo suficientemente sorprendida. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente?

"¿Tu hiciste esto?"

Rayos. ¿Por qué no se iba? Era obvio que fue ella. Era obvio. Era completamente obvio que era ella el monstruo que había congelado la habitación. Se sentía tan débil. Solo quería dejarse caer y dormir profundamente hasta que todo terminara. El dolor en su pecho, y la angustia que subía por la boca de su estómago se intensificaba.

No podía seguir así. Quería sacarla de ahí, y congelar el lugar hasta sus cimientos.

Pero tampoco podía acercarse, o le haría daño, al igual como su poder se llevó el cuerpo de Hans como si se tratara de una hoja en el viento.

"¿Hans te hizo daño?"

Hans. Si. Había herido a Hans. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? ¿Curándose? ¿Gritando? ¿Buscando ayuda?

No había escape. Probablemente él llegaría y encontraría a la chica. Quizás termine hiriendo a ambas, haciéndoles todo lo que su mente perversa era capaz de imaginar. Le dieron ganas de vomitar. Le dieron ganas de llorar. No iba a ser capaz de salir de ese lugar a menos que controlara sus poderes.

Dio un salto al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de golpe. Temió que fuera alguien más así que levantó sus manos nuevamente. Preparada para protegerse.

Era la chica.

Le daba ánimo, que le ofrecía protección.

Que estupidez.

¿Qué poder tenía ella para protegerla? ¿Qué poder tenía ella para protegerse a sí misma de ese monstruo de hielo?

Solo pudo decírselo. Era un peligro. Ella sobre todas las cosas. Ella sobre Hans. Con solo mover un dedo podría acabar con Hans, pero no estaba segura de controlar el poder. Lo mismo le podría hacer a ella.

La pelirroja solo se rio de ella. O eso creía.

"A mí me pareces muy linda."

¿Qué? No entendía. ¿Por qué no estaba asustada en lo más mínimo? ¿Por qué se reía? Realmente debía estar con mucho alcohol en su cuerpo.

Anna.

Anna.

Anna.

Su nombre es Anna.

Alguna conexión extraña pasó por su cuerpo. Como si lo supiera. ¿De dónde lo había escuchado? No era un nombre poco común, pero no había conocido muchas personas tampoco. La observó de nuevo, intentando tener una pista del porque le sonaba tan familiar.

Su rostro estaba palideciendo. Sus manos seguían azuladas. Estaba siendo arrastrada en ese ambiente agradable. Estaba tranquilizándose. No debía. El frio no le molestaba, pero a un humano normal podía causarle graves consecuencias.

"Estas congelándote aquí dentro, debes irte."

"De acuerdo, Estás Congelándote Aquí Dentro, ¿No tienes un apodo o algo? Algo más corto, claro."

Quiso fruncir los labios al ser atacada por esa burla. Se sentía apenada. Pero al escuchar la risa de la chica, todo dejó de importarle. Nunca había escuchado a alguien reírse cerca de ella. A alguien tan cómodo consigo mismo. Alguien tan libre.

Era como volver a ser una niña, donde era normal y aceptada. Donde lo único que hacía día a día era ser feliz. Donde era feliz. Sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de una calidez desconocida. Una calidez que jamás había sentido. O al menos no lo recordaba.

Ella la impregnaba de ese optimismo, de esa calidez. Realmente alguien la miraba a los ojos queriendo indagar dentro, sin buscar nada, sin esperar nada a cambio, solo conocer a la persona bajo el hielo.

"Mi nombre es Elsa."

Sus palabras sonaron extrañas. Como que no eran de ella. No entendía por qué. Dejó de pensar al ver esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que era para ella. No para alguien más.

Solo para ella.

La chica bloqueó la puerta con un mueble. Fue cosa de segundos. No entendía porque lo hacía. Tampoco recibió una respuesta satisfactoria. Quería protegerla. No podía. Debía insistir. Era demasiado riesgoso. Ambas terminarían lastimadas.

Esa chica era muy terca y tenaz. No podía seguir peleando. No podía seguir diciéndole que hacer, porque no le haría caso.

Frunció el ceño una última vez. No había forma. Simplemente le tiraba abajo todos sus argumentos.

A Anna no le importaba salir lastimada. No le daba miedo la situación. No le temía a nada. Solo estaba ahí. Intentando protegerla. Intentando ser una heroína.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

Iba a lastimarla si se quedaba. Iba a matarla.

"...Puedes morir si te quedas aquí, está muy frio para ti. No puedo controlarlo…"

Era la primera persona que conocía que de verdad se interesaba en ella. Hans siempre le causó extrañeza, pero no tenía razones para dudar. En cambio, esos ojos turquesa eran tan honestos. No podía dejar que el monstruo la lastimara. Tampoco podía estar con ella. Iniciar una relación. Simplemente todo acabaría con la más mínima cosa.

Todos a su alrededor estaban destinados a sufrir por el hielo. Todos terminarían acabados por la reina del hielo.

Todo se congelaría, y al final de la historia todos los corazones dejarían de latir.

Miró al frente y se encontró con esos ojos frente a ella. Podía notar cada detalle de su cara. Cada matiz de su rostro. Cada peca. Aquel mechón plateado de su cabello. Todo era tan nuevo, pero a la vez tan conocido. Todo era tan deslumbrante. Su sonrisa también estaba ahí. Llena de confianza. De determinación. Una determinación que jamás había visto.

Esa chica era única.

"No te preocupes, Elsa, juntas podemos detener esta tormenta."

Su nombre jamás se había escuchado de mejor forma. Nunca había salido con tanto cariño de la boca de alguien.

Nunca alguien se había preocupado tanto.

Su cuerpo perdió fuerzas. Sus piernas flaquearon. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Sintió unos fuertes brazos sujetándola. Impidiendo que llegara a tocar el suelo. Rodeó el cuello de la chica, ansiosa con la cercanía. Se soltó deprisa dándose cuenta de su error.

Podría congelarla al mínimo tacto.

"No te haré daño. Vamos, recuéstate."

Sintió su cuerpo caer en la cama. Casi como una pluma fue dejada ahí. Anna pasó una de sus manos, ahora ya templada, por su rostro.

"Estás ardiendo. Debiste exigirte demasiado."

No pudo decir nada. Estaba demasiado cansada. Estaba demasiado inundada con aquellas nuevas sensaciones. Solo tocó esa mano con la suya, en busca de calidez.

La última vez que había sentido esa calidez, era con su hermana, pero luego de aquel incidente, jamás volvió a hacerlo.

Por alguna razón sentía que la pelirroja era un lugar seguro. No pensaba más en Hans. Solo quería aprovechar esos segundos con una persona tan buena como ella.

Cerró los ojos.

Si. La tormenta se había acabado. Su respiración estaba normal. Podía oír como el hielo a su alrededor se derretía por completo. Era una magia diferente a la suya. No era destructiva. Era tranquilizadora. Era su opuesto. Podía oler el aroma floral de su acompañante. Podía sentir su peso a su lado.

"Descansa, en la mañana todo habrá acabado. Y podríamos ir a comer unos sándwiches. ¡Oh! ¿Y crees que puedas hacer nevar? ¡No he hecho muñecos de nieve desde que era una niña!"

Escuchó nuevamente la risa. Meciéndola como un arrullo. Era tan familiar y confuso a la vez.

¿Eso era un sueño?

No podía creer la suerte que tenía. Miró a la chica. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Era parte de ella. Siempre sonreía. Y por unos segundos quiso ser la que provocara esas risas. Ese buen ánimo. Quiso que esa chica estuviese a su lado. Compartir sus emociones y alegrías.

Era tonto.

Pero era cierto.

La vida es muy corta.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía la verdadera libertad.


	3. Ultimo acto

El sonido de las sirenas tomó a la rubia por sorpresa. Se despertó de golpe, mandando una ráfaga helada por toda la habitación.

Estaba completamente confundida.

"Hey, está todo bien."

La pelirroja estaba al otro lado del cuarto. Su ropa estaba desarreglada, su cabello revuelto, y tenía unas marcas rojas en su piel. ¿Qué le había pasado mientras dormía? ¿Cuánto había dormido?

Elsa se le quedó mirando con confusión. No entendía que ocurría. Podía ver la luz del amanecer por la ventana fusionándose con las luces rojo y azul de las patrullas estacionadas afuera. Eran dos de ellas.

Empezó a temer.

Hans tuvo que haberla atacado y llamado a los policías. Ahora no tenía escapatoria.

Todos se enterarían.

Apretó la mandíbula. El miedo la consumía poco a poco.

Sintió las manos ajenas en sus mejillas. Manos cálidas que casi la quemaban. Extrañamente no le molestó el acercamiento inesperado. No le asustó. No tuvo miedo.

"Hey, Elsa, tranquila. Te dije que está todo bien."

"Pero… ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Relájate, mi amigo me dio una buena idea para salir de esta. Llamé a la policía, les dije que Hans nos encerró y nos quería atacar, pero que logramos detenerlo, bueno, no muy diferente a lo que te ocurrió, así que ellos subirán a buscarnos, ya sabes, por si hay alguno de sus cómplices aun en el edificio."

"¿Ahora?"

"Si, siento no habértelo hecho saber antes, pero estabas tan tranquila que no quise perturbarte. Te metí en un lío, ¿No?"

Si. Claramente era un lío. Tendría que ir a la comisaría. Atestiguar. Denunciar.

Claro que no.

Eso daba igual. Un hombre como Hans no podía seguir por ahí buscando riquezas a costas de herir a alguien. Quien sabe a quién más haya intentado atacar. Solo tenía que mantener sus poderes a raya. Era difícil, pero si era por una buena causa lo haría.

"Podré con esto."

La sonrisa de la pelirroja invadió su visión.

"Y estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo."

Anna intentó incorporarse, pero falló y cayó a la cama. Su rostro estaba muy rojo.

"No te ves bien."

"Y además te estoy preocupando, Elsa, ¿Qué clase de héroe soy? Calma, bebí mucho anoche, de hecho, hasta estuve algo perdida en el tiempo y espacio hasta que recibí la llamada de Kristoff, el amigo del que te hablé."

"¿Estarás bien?"

"Oh si, con una aspirina y algo de agua."

Ambas se quedaron inertes al escuchar pasos en el pasillo. El armario ya no bloqueaba la puerta. Tres hombres en trajes derribaron la puerta. Dieron un salto por la sorpresa.

Estaba nerviosa, asustaba, pero sentía la mano de la pelirroja tomando la suya. Calmandola.

"Tenemos a las chicas. El edificio está despejado."

Los oficiales se acercaron a ellas y las revisaron con cuidado. Le dio algo de risa el ver el rostro de Anna cambiando completamente actuando como un alma en pena. Si tuviese que reír por primera vez, de seguro habría sido ahí. Estaba entrando en su papel y quitándose aquella personalidad de heroína sin miedo a nada.

Salieron del edificio. Estaba tranquilo, sigiloso. Ningún atisbo de aquella música, o del gentío del lugar.

Anna fue la que habló con los oficiales. Lideró toda la situación.

Les contó una historia bastante creíble, y con varios tintes de la realidad. Se notaba que aquella chica conocía a Hans, sus actitudes, y sus caprichos.

La rubia prefirió mantener silencio, decir "si" o "no" en algunas preguntas. No necesitaba hacer nada más. No quería hacer nada más.

A pesar del estrés de todo, de la situación que vivió, de estar en la estación de policía, de ser interrogada, de tener que hacerles saber lo mal que actuó ese tipo, a pesar de todo se sentía en paz, se sentía tranquila. El monstruo pudo destruirlo todo, sin embargo, se mantuvo al margen. Contenido por ese calor que la rodeaba. No del lugar. No de la ciudad. Si no de la chica a su lado, que al fin y al cabo cumplió su promesa. Estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo.

Luego de unas horas pudieron salir de ahí. Hans estaba siendo buscado, y si buscaban en su casa encontrarían estupefacientes, y si encuentran eso, nadie creerá que vio a una mujer de hielo. Anna sabía que había ahí. Que encontrarían. Sabía todo lo que podía dejarlo mal. La justicia se iba a hacer cargo de ese hombre y ella supo poner las cartas en la mesa.

No podía dejar de mirarla con asombro.

Era su heroína.

"No hubiese imaginado nunca que él era así."

"¿Quién? ¿Hans? Me pasó igual, fue muy tierno conmigo, hasta fuimos a karaokes, a cenar, cosas así, pero él quería el dinero de mi familia. Kristoff me ayudó a desenmascararlo, y bueno, las cosas se dieron. Le di un golpe y no volvimos a cruzarnos. Hasta anoche."

"Menos mal subiste, quizás simplemente hubiese esperado ahí hasta perder la cordura."

"Si necesitas a alguien que te rescate, puedes contar conmigo."

La sonrisa nuevamente la tranquilizaba. Se sentía en deuda con la chica.

Algo la inquietó con los segundos. Quizás tendrían que atender a la estación de policía como les dijeron, y hasta ese entonces no vería a la pelirroja. Soltó un suspiro. Posiblemente no la vería jamás. No podía permitir eso.

Tenía una conexión con aquella chica, sentía algo conocido en su esencia, algo familiar, y si ella no tomaba la iniciativa, podría perder la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

De saber la verdad.

"Anna, déjame agradecerte todo lo de hoy con un chocolate caliente…y una aspirina, si es que aun la necesitas."

"¡Oh!¡Eso suena fabuloso, me encantaría! ¡Acepto!

…

Era tranquilizante estar en su casa. El lugar del que apenas salía. Era su refugio.

Las dos tazas humeantes, llenando el espacio con el aroma característico, solo hacían del lugar algo más hogareño. Ese era su hogar. Donde podía ser quien era, donde estaba en paz.

Ese chocolate era justo como la pelirroja. Cálido y tranquilizador. No se sentía como un adefesio a su lado. Como un monstruo. Ella solo la trataba como a una igual. Sus miradas chocaron un segundo en ese silencio tan cómodo.

Esa sonrisa.

No había nada mejor en el mundo.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos. Aún estaba algo adormecida por todo lo ocurrido. Salió de su casa asustada y temerosa, y volvió tranquila y feliz. ¿Feliz?

¿Estaba feliz?

Si, de seguro lo estaba. Ese calor en su pecho debía ser la felicidad.

Sin darse cuenta pasó sus dedos por lo plateado en el cabello de la pelirroja. Era inconsciente de la cercanía. Era inconsciente de su actitud impropia. Era inconsciente de todo a su alrededor. Solo podía observar cada cabello, así como un día vio una marca similar en su infancia.

Todo coincidía.

"¿Elsa?"

Los turquesa la observaron con curiosidad. No había repulsión en su mirar, ni una queja por el tacto, como si fuese algo normal. Era una confianza inaudita. Ese color tan profundo en sus ojos, tan conocido. Era demasiado bueno para que le ocurriese a ella, o eso creía. Era una luz que estaba irradiando en su interior, una luz apagada durante tantos años. Una luz que no creía volver a ver desde aquel fatídico día.

"Hey Anna, ¿Puedo decirte algo un poco loco?"

"¡La locura me encanta!"

* * *

 _¡Espero les haya gustado esta historia! Que pasó de ser un Oneshot a una historia, pero está terminada._

 _Ojalá hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
